Gabriel
by Nitany
Summary: Alec is forced into marriage with a woman a year after the malec breakup, they have a son, Gabriel Maxwell Lightwood, Alec dies a year later; His mother is banned from the clave, and why won't anyone tell him about his father? What happens when he meets a warlock? Will he fall in love? [Gabe is my OC]
1. Introduction

**Intro: A year after the MALEC break up, the clave confronts alec about his age and needing of the clave, he accepts to marry Lucille Felzheart, said to be gifted mundie, whos actually a faerie in mundie disguise. They have a son named Gabriel Maxwell Lightwood, and Alec dies a year later. What happens when Magnus comes along to find this Gabriel? looking so much like his love what happens when Gabe gets curious? **

**[ Gabe has black curly hair and grey eyes, just sayin but he looks like alec ]**

15 Years Ago

Alexander stood before the clave council, his dead swollen eyes stareing to the floor as if he'd been crying earlier, _'magnus' _

"Alexander Lightwood" calling his attention the seer growled as he'd look up to meet his eyes, "Unless you choose to marry we'll be forced to strip you from your marks.."

he said calmly, his foreward wrinkled from his hardened glare at the teen as he clenched his fists, "I can't just simply marry in a snap.." He countered himself, "Thats where your wrong, the clave has organized a bride for you to be, unless you fail to meet the expectations we will strip you from your marks, you're no use to us otherwise" another councilmen said, "A-.. bride?" Alec's voice faultered as he almost wavered,

_"I-I can't.. Magnus, what do I do?" _

"Alexander look at yourself, your fag no longer wants you anymore, your free from your curse." said the seer, as Alec scrunched up his nose, "He wasn't my curse! Or my undoing I loved him! and I know he still loves me.. Somewhere.." His voiced lowered as he looked down to the floor once more, "Nonsense! Alexander will marry! Alec tell them now!" Robert yelled, slamming a fist on the desk, "Councilmen, peace." A man wearing a taill suit said, as Alexander had flinched at the conflict his father had made,

"Your right, father.."

The councilmen looked up from the desk to the low voice, seeing the teen's hair cover his eyes, clenched fists with white knuckles, his shoulders tensed as he looked up with a defeated look.

"I will marry.."

His father sighed as he looked to the seer with a smile on his face, "there you go seer," The seer nodded to Robert as he looked at Alexander, almost looking proud, "Very well, Alexander will not be stripped of his marks. Lucille, will you please?" he said as the door opened, revealing a beautiful woman with blonde curly hair and grey eyes, a smile on her face, very _sweet _ if anything, innocent like as she set her eyes on Alexander.

"This is Lucille Felzheart, your bride Alexander."

Alexander turned to look over Lucille with a timid expression, almost scared as he had to admit she was very pretty.. "She's a gifted mundie, with her talents and your angel blood, it will definitely help the clave" the seer smiled at the two as Lucille blushed and walked towards Alexander.

_"Magnus I'm sorry" _


	2. Lance&Addison

**Alright, 2nd chapter. **

**15 years later **

**"GABE!" **

The said teen would groan as he'd rolled over in bed, ignoring the loud bangs on his door, pulling the blankets up to his head as he'd snuggle into the warmth, "Hold on, Addison!" he yelled at his parabatti, he raised up meeting with cold air, looking outside to see only darkness as he turned to his alarm clock which read, '5:23am' as he rubbed his temple, "I had 7 more minutes damnit.." he said to himself as he pulled away the blankets, his feet meeting with cold floor boards. Wearing a simple black sweater and black jeans,

"Gabe! For angels sake, are you up?"

"YesYes, Addison I'm up hold on." Walking to his door as he opened it to meet with a flame red haired girl with amber colored eyes, she gave him a innocent smile and pushed past him into the room, "Honestly, your always sleeping in." she remarked, as he smiled at her, "Well, I have you and Lance to wake me up, don't I? " she shook her head as she sat on his bed, "Get dressed for training already." He blushed as he stared at her, "Well.. Aren't you going to leave?" he asked as she shook her head, "Oh geez, I've seen you change plenty of times." He groaned as he turned away from her, so that she could only see his back. Stripping off the sweater as he pulled on a simple black T, as he went to his belt buckle he decided against changing pants as he simply slipped on 2 combat boots, "Lets go." She snickered and skipped out of the door innocently, him following her.

Lance was Addison's big brother, older by a year. He had golden hair and green eyes, he was tan and in a way glowed, unlike Addison who was a pale redhead with freckles everywhere like her mother. He had a quiet attitude but at times he can be a real jokster, his sister and him get along fine, they draw a lot together, and almost anything. I almost envied them, I never had a sibling, or my parents here to scold me, if anything i have 2 pairs of parents, Jace and Clary, and Maryse and Robert.

We entered the training room to see Lance already there, he smiled brightly at us as we smiled back, "You got him up, Addison?" she smiled and nodded, "He's ready."

"Combat, or weapons today?" I asked as Lance, "Combat, then lets go for a hunt tonight." I smiled and nodded as I made my way across the room, as I got into a defensive stance, Lance immediately ran at me, excited.

He was fast today.. I was holding my own pretty well I figured, it was always embarressing for me to lose against Lance, and Addison, I'm the oldest, I should be past this!

I threw a punch at Lance as he gripped my fist and flipped me over on the mat. I groaned and rolled to the side to avoid his foot. I immediately jumped back into combat, most of my attacks being countered or blocked.

We ended up training till about 12 pm, Addison joining in as we worked on our build. I was never built for muscles, I had some, but my body just gets sore. I'm a petite child.. Mostly from my mother, she's beautiful.. No one ever tells me why she's banned.

I wiped my forehead with a cool towel as Addison skipped up to me, "Gabe, come eat with us okay?" I smiled at her and nodded, she seemed energetic today, but most 14 year olds were like that I guess. I followed her into the kitchen to see Maryse setting down plates with eggs and bacon on the table, "Ah, Gabe, morning." I nodded as I smiled at her, "Thanks grandma." sitting down at my seat as I started to pepper my eggs, Addison sat down with Lance as Maryse left the room.

-7:30 pm-

I was dressed in a black t shirt, tight, and leather jeans, strapping on my equiptment as I pulled on my big boots, slipping a stele in there and strapped my twin blades to my waist, and a bow and arrow to my back. We heard a demon who was trapping innocent victoms and downworlders in Brooklyn and we set our mark on it..


	3. The man

**Gabriel CHAPTER 3 **

**GABE POV **

It was loud in Brooklyn, but it wasn't much different than New York.. We were walking down an alleyway, our dark clothes and gear helping us match in with the shadows around us.

"The demon is said to hunt for prey at night around this area, so be careful." Addison said as we stopped, "We should split up to cover more ground." The blonde said as I nodded hesitantly, _'Could I take a demon by myself?'_ I wondered as I kept unclutching and clutching my fist. "I'll take these two blocks, Addison take the 4th corner, and Gabe take the 3rd." Lance said, pointing out directions as Addison smiled at me, poking the parabatti rune on my shoulder as I blushed realizing she knew I felt unsurely. Watching them disappear as I headed my way.

I was alone now, the night was young and I was tired. I looked around as I walked out from the alleyway, to a large building, looking upto stare at the glass walls above which were body sized windows and peering inside, I saw a figure approach the window as I then turned away when they looked down at me, seeing my stare. I turned away down the sidewalk then, I was glamoured anyway, I don't know why I have to be so embarrassed.

I kept walking and passed many small stores, looking in as it was also dark, indicating they had already closed and left. I rubbed my arm a bit as I felt a small shiver. A crash calling me to my senses as I jumped, turning around to see a trashcan knocked over as I looked around hastily for the cause. It seemed like the darkness was coming for me, I leaned forward for a better look as a large snake like demon launched itself at me then. '_damnit' _

**Magnus POV **

It had been 15 years since I last saw Alexander, and they were handy for me either. I tried starting new relationships but they didn't last long, a week or so. I still miss him, immortality can be a horrid thing.. For love never goes away. I took a sip from the red whine I help in my hand as I stood from the couch to make my way over to the giant windows, I've been alone for awhile now.. I wanted to get a new cat, but after the 2nd death it devasted me to much to see them die. I looked down then to the street to see a boy looking up at the windows, at me. He had dark hair, and I couldn't pull out much of the features but I knew.. This man was a shadowhunter.

And he looked a lot like Alexander to me..

I watched silently as he turned away to walk down the street, I would recognize him anywhere.. I let out a breath I was holding as I was about to turn around to run out the door after him, when I saw shadows move among the alley,freezing as I turned back slowly as a long shadow figure raced from behind the corner and down the street..

It was after Alec..

I cursed as I grabbed my coat and ran after the boy, dropping my wine glass on the carpet in the process.

I looked around hastily for the boy, seeing no traces of him on the street, '_Fuck, he moves fast..' _Unless the demon had dragged him away.. I heard a crashing sound as I headed in that direction around the corner, when I neared the turn I heard a scream sound, cursing to myself as I turned the corner to see Alec's back to me, he turned his head slightly to see me as his eyes widened then back to the demon.

I heard a mumble as if he cursed, he had twin blades at his sides and a bow on his back, the bow brought back memories.. I almost smiled before I saw Alec fall backwards on the concrete as the demon headbutted him, the demon raised up as it hissed loudly, showing its fangs as it went down towards him,

I grabbed the boy's arms pulling him into my chest as I snapped my fingers, watching as flames engulfed the demon into fire. The demon screeched loudly as it started to roll about on the ground before its body faded away into dust, with the fire. I kept a tight arm around the boy as I realized something,

"You've gotten a bit short, Alexand-"

I froze,

_Grey _

The boy had looked up to me with such a similar face, black hair, bangs covering his forehead, and blush filling his cheeks. The main part was, this boy _WAS _young, younger than when I met Alec, around 15-16 atleast.

And this boy had _grey _eyes..

I slowly moved away from the boy removing my arms as he stumbled back a bit, _just like he used to do. _

"A-Alexander right? Did you know him?" the boy asked then,

I kept stareing at the boy, taking him in, '_How could I be so stupid? Alec was 45 by now atleast.' _

"Sir?"

I blinked as I backed up a bit more,

"Alexander was my father's name, d-..did you know him?

_Father? _

I see.. Alexander has a family now, he has a wife.. And children, I turned around then and _ran _

"Wait!"

"**GABE!" **

I heard a female voice yell as I rounded the corner,

**GABE POV **

The demon flew at me as I jumped to the side, taking my blades as I spun them expertly in my hand. The demon neared me again as I waved one to keep it at a distance. I heard it hiss at me as if it was testing me, it raised up over head as it backed up a bit.

I heard gravel behind me as I turned my head slightly to look at a man who had approached, his attention drawn to the demon then to me as I cursed to myself and turned back to the demon.

_What do I do now? I have a demon infront of me and a mundie/downworlder behind me, and that demon is after me and possible that man to. _

I clutched my blades as I brought them up infront of me for protection as the demon launched at me, headbutting the blades as I fell back from the force onto the street. It went back down for another attack, its fangs out as I reached for my fallen blades,

I felt a hand grip my arm and pull me as I slid off from the ground and into something hard..

A chest..

I tried to move but the man had a arm tightly around me, almost painfully if I tried to move as I heard screeching come from behind me, warmth hitting my back as if a flame had started. I felt the man relax as the screeching died down. I felt him move back a bit, as I looked up to the man's face, my eyes meeting his cat-like ones.

_Cat eyes? _

"You've gotten a bit short, Alexan-"

The man cut short as my eyes widened a bit at the maxed out name I've heard only rare occasions,

"A-Alexander right? Did you know him?" I cursed at my stuttering as the man had a slight shock look to his face as his eyes scanned over my face. I felt his arms move from around me to his sides,

"Alexander was my fathers name, d-..did you know him?" I pressed on, the man backed away almost like I hit him,

_Is he drunk? I wondered to myself as I watch the man's expression turn to a look of hurt, then sadness. _

The man began to run as I jumped a bit,

"Wait!" I yelled after him as I watched him run into the distance, about to run after him when-

"**GABE!**"

I heard Addison yell as I froze on the spot,turning the other way to see the redhead and the blonde running my way.

Addison stopped infront of me as she examined me for any injuries as Lance was observing the pile of ash,

"Did you kill it?" Lance asked almost amazed as I looked down,

"No.. Some downworlder came and set it aflame before I could." I said as I watched Addison smile at me, "Its okay, it seems like the demons gone now though"

I nodded as I turned my head to the direction of the man.


	4. Night Stroll

**Hey, sorry I'm late I' haven't been feeling exactly well.. But I want to confirm that I'll be posting a Valentines day special chapter of MALEC tomorrow. **

**Gabriel POV **

I frowned as I laid there on my bed, running a hand against my eyes as I stared up at the ceiling. _I feel like I lost my only chance.. Was that man close to my father? He sure acted like it.. _

_"You've gotten short, Alexa-" _

Kinda makes me wonder how tall my father was at this age.. Am I shorter? Was he more built? Was he scrawny like I am? A better shadowhunter? I felt my cheeks heat up as they usually do when I'm upset as I raised up from my bed. I slipped on my boots as I slipped a stele in my boot and a few daggers in my pocket as I walked out my bedroom, closing the door behind me. It was around 10pm, and mostly everyone was in bed. I began my way down the stairs as I saw a light emitting from the living room. Freezing as I tiptoed down the stairs, walking towards the large doors as when I went to open the door,

"Gabe?"

That was Jace's voice, I froze as I looked at the blonde, I was speechless as I stared at him, he smiled then, " Going out for a stroll?" he asked as I looked to the door and back at him, his eyes flashed as if he was reminded of something, looking back at me, "Have fun" he said as he dissapeared back into the living room.

I blinked as I smiled at the males back, leaving the institute as I embraced the night air.

**Jace POV **

I heard the creaks of the stairs as I stood, patting Clary's shoulder as she was still sketching, "I'll be back." she threw me a smile as I walked out of the living room, meeting with Gabe. I leaned against the door frame as I saw him freeze up at the sight of me, "Going somewhere?" My eyes widened a bit then as I saw blue eyes instead of grey, which only was a moment as I thought I had seen the face of my parabatti. My old parabatti rune that I had tatooed over to mark my skin, reminding me of the day I wasn't there for him.. It still felt like we had a bond, sometimes I felt like I could still feel him.. I saw blush fill Gabes cheeks as I was also reminded of Alec's late night walks, a smile reforming, "Have fun." turning away from him as I walked back to join Clary on the couch, hearing the front door shut as I wrapped my arms around Clary.

**Gabe POV **

I shivered a bit as I felt the night air touch my bare arms, _forgot my jacket.. _not expecting it to be this cold, but heck, its New York. I must've walked endlessly around, as I kept looking up at the tall buildings over head, and the wonderful lights emitting through the city. _This makes me remember a time with mom.. The first time she ever brought him up.. _

**Flash back 7 Years ago **

**[Enter Lucy ] **

_**I smiled as I held my mothers hand. I had spent 2 whole days with her, and she was now walking me back to the institute, it was 9pm and the sun had set awhile ago. We had speghetti at a nice restraunt my mother often took me to . **_

_**I looked up at my mother as she had a distant look to her face, looking up at the night sky and the tops of the buildings above us, "Mom?" I suddenly said as she'd look down at me with a blink of her grey eyes, "Yes hun?" she asked as I looked up at the sky, "Why do you like night so much?" I asked, mother always walked me back at dark, and would always have the same expression on her face. **_

_**"I used to walk like this with your father.." **_

_**I blinked as I jerked my head to look up at her with curiousity, this being the first time she , minus myself had brought the topic of my father up, **_

_**"He always loved to take night strolls.. I guess.. Walking with you like this makes me think of how it could've been in another world. " **_

_**"In another world?" Why couldn't she just say if he was alive? **_

_**"Ah.. Nevermind, Gabriel.. Tell Maryse and the gang hello for me, alright?" **_

_**That was the last time she dropped me off at dark.. I've always wondered why. **_

I sighed as my breath was visible due to the cold of the night air, my nose and cheeks pink from the wind as I sat down on a street bench, rubbing my hands together as I tried to build up heat. My birthday would also be coming up soon.. Next Wednesday, it was the time where all my loved ones were together, we always had the birthday at Takis, and my mother always showed up. I would be turning 16, another year of life as a shadowhunter, and like everyone always says, 'Congratz on another year' as if it was some big prize.. I wonder how old my father was when he died, and how he felt about birthdays..

I stood up then as I began my way back to the institute, I wonder how he felt about _me.. _

**_The next chapter will be way longer I promise, well not the valentines special, but you know.. I'm sorry it took me so long._**


	5. Special Chapter

**Malec [Magnus&Alec] AND Lucey [Alec&Lucy] Valentines Special**

**Alright, I want to add this in here because its valentines day and well, Malec is amazing 3 Btw, this is two parts and two different times, so you get a feel of what malec had in the story and what Lucey had in the story aswell.**

**Malec [ALL in Magnus POV]**

I turned around as the sun emitted on my face, letting out a soft hum as I opened my eyes to see my lover sleeping soundly infront of me. My eyes examining his facial features, to his pale skin to his messy hair which fit his face perfectly to his peaceful expression. I smiled as I raised up a bit, to lean down to press my lips to his, my eyes half closes as I saw after a moment his blue ones open immediately to meet mine, feeling him tense up as I lost my eyes into the depts of his, seeing them close as he realized what was going on as I also closed mine, feeling him return the kiss.

I broke the kiss as I smiled down at him, "Happy Valentines day, Alexander" Running a hand among his pink cheek as he blushed at me, smiling then as he laughed a bit, raising up as he wrapped his arms around me; returning the hug tightly as I kissed the side of his head. Leaning back as I opened up the night stand drawer, keeping a hand to the back of his head so his face was in my chest as I pulled out a red rose I put in there yesterday, releasing him as he looked confused at what I had done as his eyes landed on the rose as I raised it up to him, "I love you" he smiled as he sat up, being shirtless as he leaned over to the other nightstand on his side of the bed picking up a card which laid there the other night and handed it to me, he took the rose in hand as a smiled at me. I opened the card as it inside:

"I'll give you all of my days,

I love you"

-Alexander

I smiled then as I looked up at the blushing boy, "I love you to.'' he said then, as I let out a breath I was holding, bringing the male into my arms as I held him close to me, pulling him onto my lap as he embraced me. "Thank you" he smiled at me his cheeks red as he snuggled into me.

"Happy Valentines Day"

**Julec[All in Lucy POV]**

I walked down the institute steps as I saw my husband waiting for me at the bottom of the steps, raising my eyebrows as I stopped on the last step looking at him. "Alec?" I asked as his cheeks were red almost like he was embarressed, a hand behind his back. "I-I know that you like me.." He said as I widened my eyes a bit, "Of course I do, your my husband." He shook his head then as he lowered his head shamefully, "I know that you like like me.. and I know you know I don't feel the same way.." I tightened my fist, "but.." he pulled out a bouqet of red roses from behind his back, holding them to me. "S-So, this is what married couples are supposed to do right? It seemed right.. " I blushed a bit as my eyes widened at the bouqet, stareing as I looked at his flushed face, "H-Happy Valentines day." he said as I smiled at him,

"Alec.. This is.." I said cutting myself off as I moved foreward, my arms moving around his neck as I brought my lips to his, I felt him jump startled as my eyes were closed not wanting to see his expression as I just wanted this moment to last.. I felt his arms move around me, and the bouqet of roses against my back as he akwardly kissed me back.

_I know that you don't love me,_

_and you didn't have to do all of this.._

_but you did anyway for my sake,_

_maybe one day you'll love me back as I do you,_

_"I love you."_

**Theres your taste, this chapter also shows how much Alec was to Lucy, there will also be other chapters to of Lucey, and maybe a few Malec flashbacks, this story is still malec/mariel based, even though I'm still deciding whether or not to kill Gabriel off at the end or what**


	6. Abbadon

**Hey I'd like to say I'm using the copy n paste thing for doc manager, its also hard to type with my cracked laptop screen, so I'm sorry if I make any typos, or anything. P.S. I saw how some of you reacted to me if I killed Gabe, made me crack up **

**Gabe POV **

*Sneeze*

_Damnit.. _I rubbed my nose as I glared up at the ceiling, being sick is horrible.. But its technically my fault for being out without a jacket at night.. I rubbed my hands over my face as I groaned, letting out a shaky breath as I looked at the clock, '_9:30am' _dear lord..

_Knock Knock _

"Come in.."

The door creeked open as Maryse peeked in, "I heard you were sick.." She said as she opened the door, holding a tray of soup an a cup of orange juice as she walked over, setting the tray on the nightstand.

"Y-Yea.."

She sat on the bed as she brought a hand to my forehead, "Your slightly warm.." I blushed as I lowered my gaze down, bringing a hand to my nose to rub it on instinct as she'd smile, "What got you so sick, boy?'' she asked as she crossed her legs, "I.. Wasn't wearing warm gear when I went out with Lance and Addison.." I covered as she'd lower her smile, her blue eyes seeming to study me as she'd show a sad smile, bringing a hand up to brsh away my bangs, "Gosh.. You remind me so much of my son." She said as she'd stand up,

"My father?"

"She froze as she'd look at me, sending a small smile as she turned away, "Get some rest, and eat up. For a shadowhunter so young we don't want you to fall behind." I gulped knowing what she meant,

_If I get behind.. _

_I might be killed, _

I sighed as she shut the door, leaving as I brought the tray on my lap, raising up as I stared into the steam of the soup. I wonder what my father did when he was sick, did Maryse bring him soup?

I kept going in and out of sleep, I felt a little better in truth, and it was fun to have a lazy day. My door opened as I turned around to see Addison smiling widely at me, she was in her gear... Lance leaned against my doorway as he also was in his gear,

"Gabe we're going hunting, you in? You need out of bed anyway." she smiled as I raised up, _'Getting some air actually sounded pretty good.' _I nodded as I smiled at them. "Give me a minute to change?" I asked as they nodded, Addison walking out of the room and Lance following behind her. I stood up feeling the cold floor against my bare feet as I went to the drawer and pulled out my hunting gear. I slipped on a short sleeved black shirt, leather jeans, my combat boots and a leather vest. I put on finger cut off leather gloves and put a stele in my pocket, and one in my boot. I also strapped my belt which held the two blades around my waist, I looked at the bow and arrows as I thought to myself , '_Maryse and them always hated it when I left with a bow, they give me weird looks..' _I put the bow to my back with the arrows, as I walked out of the room to meet with Addison and Lance, they smiled at me as we left the institute.

We were in a building, like a large entertainment complex, it was old and abandoned. We were walking through the rows of seats as I looked up to see Lance jump onto the stage, he turned around as he placed his hands on his hips, smirking as he turned around dramaticly, "There there, oh dear _juliet! _For there , thou fair, a ache in my breast!" He called out dramatically as he placed his hands over his heart and fell to his knees.

Oh dear.. Addison and I looked up at the man with wide eye looks as Lance called out again, "_Juliet!" _He yelled as I sweatdropped, Addison let out a laugh as she held her sides, "By the angel brother, I didn't know you were that desperate for a woman." she laughed as I smiled widely, he turned around as he stood up, brushing a hand through his golden locks as he crossed his arms.

"Oh how funny you two." he said smiling as he placed a hand to his chin, "Maybe I should go into acting? One of my looks can be used on the stage." I laughed again as I remembered Lance's 14 birthday party, his father and him tried having a sexy off. It was a tie of course, with Clary on Jace's side and Izzy on Lance's side, Izzy had always loved the three of us, like her own children.. I wonder what my father and her relationship was like as brother and sister, was it like Lance and Addison?

I smiled as I looked at Lance on the stage, smiling down at us and Addison bent over clutching her sides. I then froze..

Behind Lance, a shadow perked, raising up as it looked deadly, it rose up from the shadows, atleast 9 feet tall with black bones, and rotten skin, its face a mere skull with black holes as eyes, it had a grey worn rag as a cloth covering it as its arms were long as well as its fingers.

**Abbadon **

I cursed as I sprinted towards Lance, he looked at me as he blinked a confused expression on his face as Addison rose up to see me run, looking at the stage, I wasted no time with her as I jumped onto the stage and tackled Lance down just before the demon could swipe his head off. I got into action as I heard Addison running towards us, I unsheathed one of my blades as I lunged at the demon attempting to stab it in the gut as it swung its arm at me, its hand hitting me in the side as its long fingers pierced my skin like sharp blades, breaking through my skin and one hitting my rib cage as I let out a cry as he threw me to the side as if nothing. My blood spraying as his fingers forcefully left me.

"**GABE**'' I heard Addison yell as I hit the stage wall, shaking as the wound was burning with liquid, '_my blood _ I looked towards them as I saw both of them was engaged into battle, _I need to help.. This demon is to powerful for them_ alone.. I raised up as I was trembling, gripping my side as I reached behind me taking my bow in hand, and using my blood covered hand to take a bow from the carrier, I positioned it with the bow as I struggled into position, watching as Lance was swinging a spear at the demon, and Addison a sword. I aimed to the demon's side as I let the bow fly

_Hit.. Please hit _

I almost smiled as the arrow hit the demons side, the demon wavered as it was surprised to see me, Lance took the chance to stab it in the gut as it was stuck inside its boned gut, he struggled to take the spear back as the demon clutched the spear, yanking it out and lifting it over head taking Lance with him and threw him to the side.

"Lance! Damnit!" Addison cursed as I stood up shakingly, taking out another arrow as I aimed at the demon once more, we need to get out of here.. This demon is way past out level of skill. I narrowed my eyes as I let the arrow fly, hitting the demon in the head as it pierced its worn skull. "ADDISON! Get Lance! We need to leave!" I yelled, Addison had plea in her eyes as she looked at me, she ran towards Lance as he was getting up, taking his arm as she threw it over her shoulder, I clutched my side as I ran after them, the demon screaching as I saw it coming towards us, I stopped as Addison and Lance froze, "Keep going!" I yelled as I loaded another arrow, aiming the arrow towards the demon as it ran towards me with its rotten legs. Unleashing the arrow as it hit the demon in the chest. It wavered as it rolled to the side, I loaded another arrow as I saw that I was hitting it, '_damnit _I saw the demon getting back up as I aimed again, this time towards where I hit last time on its head, '_I need to pierce its skull.. _I clutched the bow tightly, letting the arrow fly as blue sparks surrounded the arrow, my eyes widening as the arrow hit the demons skull, the blue light exploding as it screached loudly, its skull cracking as I gaped, loading another arrow once more as I backed up, '_What is this? _I breathed shakingly as I saw the demon roll to the side once more, standing up as it growled at me, moving towards me as I backed away holding the arrow steadily, '_Gabe!' _I heard Addison call as I heard footsteps, I released the arrow as a small blue light surrounded it this time, flying towards the demon as it threw its hand at it, the arrow piercing through the demons hand as it hit it square in the forehead, letting out a screech as it faceplanted, its fingers embedded into the floor as I felt someone grab my arm, "Nows are chance! Come on Gabe nows are chance!" She yelled as I stared at my bow with wide eyes, 'what was that?' I felt my body moving as the hand tightened on my arm, I wavered as my wound ached on my side, I saw the walls change vividly as Addison was running, pulling my along hastily.

"Gabe?" I heard a voice as my vision went from black to white, I groaned at the light as I blinked, looking up at the two looking at me, my back against a wall of an alley. I placed a hand instinctivly on my wound as I clutched it, "The iratze isn't working .." Addison said in a low voice, "Its fine.. Lets just bandage it up when we get back to the institute." I said, "You've been poisoned! We need to get you help!" Addison cried as Lance put a hand on her shoulder, "I feel fine.. He might've just stabbed me.." I said calmly as Lance observed me, "You don't feel like you've been poisoned?" I shook my head as Addison placed a hand on her own hand, which held the parabatai rune, "It burns.. Are you sure?" I nodded again, "Please don't tell anyone , I'll be fine." I clutched my side as I gripped the wall of the alley, _I've been a burden.. On so many, a wound will just make them think lowly of me. _I tightened my grip on my side as I stood.

**Alright, we're getting to the point where he's starting to see some fearie in him. xD I had to crop this chapter cause I made things a little to fast, but I'm going to add things onto the wound a little bit.**


	7. Talk to me

I woke up feeling numb the next day, I raised up as I hissed a bit at my wound. Throwing the blanket off as I saw blonde seeping through the bandage, stainging my matress and my sheets. I raised up as I let out a shaky breath, not used to seeing so much blood as I stood up trembling. Glancing at the clock which read:

_4:13am _

As I walked to the bathroom, seeing the supplies Addison left on the counter for my wound, unwrapping them as I saw 5 holes in my side, some of them cutting off to the side from when the demon threw me carelessly. Taking the cloth as I poured some alcohol onto it, pressing it to the wound as I applied pressure, groaning as it stung, bending over as I laid my head on the counter. _Damnit _I cursed as I kept the cloth there, grabbing the bandage as I wrapped the bandage around my waist tightly, getting my side to where it kept the cloth there.

I walked out of the bathroom as I slipped on a black shirt, ignoring my side's aching. I went to my door as I closed it behind me, desperately needing some protein seeing how pale I was getting. I walked down the stairs as I saw no one, _probably asleep still, _I thought as I walked into the white kitchen, fixing me some cereal as I sat on the chair at the bar slowly, and began to eat.

I washed my dishes as I rested my face in my hands, rubbing my temples slowly as I sighed, "Gabe?" A voice called as I turned around, seeing Addison stroll up slowly, her eyes fixed on my side as she'd bite down on her lower lip.

"Addison.. _I'm fine.." _

She lowered her head as she'd walk up to me and smiled, resting a hand on the counter, shaking her head slowly. "If the bleeding doesn't stop tomorrow, I'm telling Maryse." she said as she'd have a worried look on her face, I nodded my head slightly as I leaned against the counter. "Alright.. But its fine, I promise you it doesn't hurt." I said as she moved closer to me to hug me, I winced a bit at the pressure of the hug as I wrapped my arms around her none the less, "You scared me today." She said as I rubbed her back, "I'm sorry, but I didn't want anything to happen to you and Lance." I said as she pulled away, "and we don't want anything to happen to _you" _she said harshly, "Let us stay by you next time. Thats what partners are for!" she yelled as she gripped my hand. "I'm sorry." Is all I said as I shook my head, walking away from her as my hand slipped out of hers.

**Addison POV **

I hadn't slept much after the incident, nothing bad like that had ever happened to us before.. We were still so new to hunting, we just started hunting alone and we already came across Abbadon. _Gabe _Abbadon struck him, and hes alive, I dont believe hes not poisoned, and I dont believe hes okay, hes hiding stuff from me but I can still feel it. I tightened a hand on my right hand over the parabatai rune, its burning.. I felt a small ache come to my side as I shivered, raising up as I looked to the direction of Gabes room, he woke up.. I concluded as I rubbed the rune on my hand.

I sat there for awhile, just staring at my bedroom door hoping he'd come talk to me as I felt my insides jump inside of me, gripping my arm as I stood up, fast walking to my door as I peeked out, walking towards his bedroom down the hall as I opened the door to see an empty bed, and a dark bathroom. I looked towards the direction of the stairs as I went towards them, looking at the bottom of the stair case as I began walking down the stairs. I looked towards 4 rooms, the living, and the other two hallways, I went towards the kitchen as I saw the light on, "Gabe?" I called out as I almost smiled as I walked in to see him turn around to look at me. My eyes went from his angelic face to his side, remembering last night at the shredded fabric and blood that drenched his side.

"Addison... _I'm fine."_

_No you aren't.. You just look fine _

Is what i wanted to say, I shook my head as my eyes stung, "If the bleeding doesn't stop tomorrow, I'm telling Maryse." I said, clutching my hand into a tight fist, "Alright.. But its fine, I promise you it doesn't hurt." He said as I brought him into a hug, taking notice as he winced. I felt his arms move around me as I let out a shaky breath, "You scared me today." I said, feeling him rub my back, "I'm sorry, but I didn;t want anything to happen to you and lance," He said as I tightened my hands into fists, moving away from him, "And we don't want anything to happen to _you!_" I yelled, "Let us stay by you next time, thats what partners are for!" i yelled again, taking his hand into mine as I squeezed it, "I'm sorry." He said, looking into my eyes as he shook his head walking away from me, his hand leaving mine as I leaned against the counter.

_I need to calm down.. He just needs time to let his wound heal.. _I thought to myself as I turned towards the sink, my red hair tied into a pony tail behind me as I leaned over the sink to splash water into my face. Turning off the water as I raised up rubbing my face.

_Flash back, 5 years ago. _

_I looked through the old books almost expectantly, we had a worksheet to do on demons and iratze's, I was never a book worm, more of a manga. I had been flipping through pages for hours trying to find the correct demon, and went through 3 books. One from Maryse's library she let me borrow. I was growing tired of looking through books the whole day as I facedesked against the book. "Ugh.." I groaned my red hair sprawlng out. I felt a hand on my shoulder as I raised up to see Gabe next to me, looking down at the book I was reading. _

_"Your still on this?" he asked, with a slight amusement in his voice, "Don't make fun of me!" I yelled, letting my cheeks puff out as he smiled at me warmly, causing me to blush as he let out a light giggle, "Its easy, for one Iratze doesn't work against demon poison,It closes cuts and wounds,meaninf the iratze is limited to healing non-demonic injuries, not even leaving a scar behind like average Marks, and when you draw them closer to the heart its more effective." he said as my eyes practically shined at his words, "You know so much.." He smiled at me as he blushed, _

_"For the demons.. You should write the types of demons and greater demons, and a small bio next to them." I nodded as he smiled again, "I have a book from my mother, it has every type of demon, and greater demons, and it tells you about them. You can borrow it if you want." I blushed as I smiled at him , "Can I?" I asked as he nodded, "Of course." I smiled at him as I then raised my eyebrows, "Gabriel, can I meet your mother one day? Why doesn't she ever come to the institute?" He looked at me as he still had a smile on his face, "Sure, and call me Gabe, you know that Addison." He said as he had a distant look in his eyes, "She does.. Well, she waits across the street anyway." I lowered my eyebrows as I frowned, "Why?" He shrugged his shoulders as he put his hands in his jacket, _

_"They don't like her, but its the only time I can see her." I felt bad for Gabe, he gets to see Lance and I with our parents everyday, and he only has one that never shows her face half the time.. _

_Time Skip, week later _

_I held my mothers hand as she zipped up my jacket for me, Gabe was next to me with a navy blue satchel one, Maryse standing next to the large twin doors, "Go have fun hunny, and tell Lucy I said hello okay?" I nodded as Maryse opened the doors and stepped out on the porch, Gabe held my hand as we followed her, he grinned widely as he saw a blonde curly haired woman standing across the street from us, he then released my hand as he ran towards her, I looked behind me as my mother smiled at me, _

_ I began to follow him as He jumped into her waiting arms, "Mom!" He yelled happily as I skidded to a stop infront of them, watching the moment as his mother had squated down to hug him, her face buried into his shoulder as her eyes were closed. Her eyes opened then as they broke apart, the woman taking his hand as she stood up looking at me almost immediately, and then up to my mom who was standing on the staircase, _

_'she was pretty.. She had curly blonde hair which ended right below her chest, grey eyes like Gabes, and beautiful milky skin, a clear complexion, and makeup that popped her face. She had on boot cut jeans with black boots, a scarlett red tank which seemed kind of glitterly, and a black long waistcoat that ended at her lower thighs. She also had on a white scarf around her neck. "Hello little one." She said, her teeth pearly white as her voice sounded like that of an angels. "Mom, can Addison join us today?" Gabe asked as I blushed, looking up at the woman, she smiled at me sweetly as she raised her hand towards me, _

_ "Hello little one, my name is Lucille Felzheart, but you can call me miss Lucy." She said as I took her hand, "I'm A-Addison Herondale." I said, as the woman held onto my hand, "You want to come with us to the park today? We'll be going to La Quire's for lunch later and I'll take you both home." I nodded as I smiled at her, and Gabe, he had a smile on his face aswell. _

_-END flashback _

_Gabes mother never once showed her face in the institute. I was never told why she was banned, but aslong as Gabes happy.._


	8. The message

I walked out of the institute to see my mother, standing across from the institute on the sidewalk, I smiled as I walked over to her closing the institute doors behind me as I smiled at her from a distance. She smiled back as she opened her arms waiting for a hug.

_She always does this.. She'd see me and open her arms, and I'd hug her each time.. _

I smiled widely as I ran towards her and into her arms, she accepted it gladly, wrapping her arms around me tightly as she'd move away to kiss my forehead.

"Everytime I see you you've grown.." She ran her hand through my hair as she stopped, examining my face, "Gabriel?" She asked as I looked at her, "What is it mom?" I asked, still blushing from her comment, "You've gotten pale darling.." She said as she checked my temperature.

"I' haven't been feeling well is all, I'll be fine." she didn't look to convinced as she wrapped an arm around me, "Have they not given you anything?" she said, her voice almost hissing, "They take good care of me.." I said as she tightened her grip, "I'd rather have you myself.. If only it wasn't for such a foolis-.." She cut herself off as my eyes were slightly widened, "What do you want to do today?" she asked, taking my hand.

"Maybe.. A walk?" I asked as she nodded, "I'll do anything with you. " We started to walk as I held her hand tightly, not embarresed by the slightest, or the stares of other kids my age. _Mundies _I practically rolled my eyes as they laughed at me.

''Still need to hold mommy's hand? Loser" A boy with a skateboy said, mother paid no attention to him neither did I as we passed him.

We got to the park as I was somehow out of breath, it was hard to breath, and my wound was aching. I was trying to look calm infront of my mother as I sat down on a bench. She instintivly followed, "Gabe.." She said as I regained my breath through pants, "Gabe?" She called out again as I looked at her wearily, "S..-Sorry, what is it?" I asked as she leaned down infront of me, my eyes glancing down at my side as I stared at her face. She followed to where my eyes glanced at as she narrowed her eyes. "Gabe.." She went to raise up my shirt as my hand flew down to catch her small wrist. "Please don't." I said as I looked pleadingly at her.

Her eyes widened a bit as she looked at me, "Your injured."

I bit down on my lower lip as I stood up, she stood up aswell holding my arm. "I'm fine..; I'm sorry." She squeezed my arm as her eyes looked in distress, I took her hand in mine as I released my arm from her, moving away as I walked over to the water fountain her behind me. She pulled me back then, into her chest as I grunted in pain, she wrapped her arms around me as she rested her chin on my head. "Please don't be like that.." she pleaded,

"Be like what?" I asked as I leaned against her,

"Don't be like your father.." My eyes widened then as I looked up at her,

"He did the same thing.. He would always get hurt and lie about it until he couldn't hide it.." She whispered so i could hear her, she loosened her grip as I looked at her face.

"Mom, I'm fine. Really.. "

"What caused that wound?"

"Mom.. I'm fine. Lets just go."

"_Gabe_.."

"Lets go.."

She stayed quiet then, holding my hand tightly as we walked around the park, I struggled at first to keep up to her pace; She had longer legs than me, and taller to, especially in the heels she wore. I somehow managed as we started walking back, I was almost panting as we stopped infront of the institute, Maryse opening the door to look at us as she smiled at me, I smiled back as I looked back at my mother, "Gabe.." She said her eyes moving down to my side as I hugged her, she wrapped her arms around me carefully as I closed my eyes into her embrace, my world going black and numb..

**Magnus POV **

It had been 2 days since I last saw Gabe, the similarities to him and his father were remarkable.. Except Gabe had a few more petite features, probably from his mother. I sighed in destress as I rubbed my temples. I felt heat of flames as I looked up seeing a fire message form infront of me,

**Emergency: **

**Gabriel Lightwood has been injured. **

I let out a breath i was holding as I stood up, Gabriel, or.. Gabe, from two nights ago. Alexanders son.. Thats all I needed to know as I watched as the message turned to embers that dissapeared into thin air. Grabbing my long jacket that ended at my ankles and pulling the hood over my head as I conjured up a portal to New York..


	9. Your lying

**Magnus POV**

I landed across the street from the institute, it was cold out in new york, rain beggining to damp my jacket, I let out a shaky breath as I was welcomed with old memories, clutching my fist as I went to cross the street. I froze up then, looking to my left at a woman, standing not so far away from me, her hair was damp like she had been out here for awhile, her clothes also soaked aswell as I couldn't see most of her face. Just that she glowed despite the dark weather around her,

"Are you Magnus Bane?" she asked, taking me away from my thoughts as I nodded,

She seemed to have studied me as she stood there, "My son.. Is inside."

I blinked then as I glanced at the institute and her, "Please save him.. He's all I have left." Her voice sounded in despair, as I widened my eyes, '_Son? This woman was Alexander's wife? Why is she out here? _

"I'll save him.." I said calmly as she let out a breath, taking a step back, I went to move across the street as I turned towards her, "and he isn't all you have.. You have _him." _Hoping she knew what I meant as she snapped her head up as I moved through the gates off the institute, walking up the stairs to the porch as I knocked, The institute doors opening as I was meeted with a blonde haired man in his early 20's, he smiled at me sadly as I knew who this person was, _Who could forget Jace? _I smiled at my old memories as I nodded to him, aknowledging him, "Jace." I said as he opened the door to let me in, "Bane" he said aswell as he closed the doors behind me.

He placed a hand on my shoulder akwardly as he headed towards the infirmary, I followed after him as we stood infront of the large infirmary doors, '_This is it.. Alexander's behind these doors I feel it.. I know he is..' _I went to open the door as a smile formed on my face, I was hit with the bright light of the room as my smile faultered, looking around the room as my eyes stopped on Gabe who laid on the bed unconscious and panting. _He wasn't here either? Is his family so torn apart that they wont even show up for their son? _I wondered as I walked over to the bed stopping as I observed the dark haired woman sitting infront of the bed, she turned her head to look at me then,

'_Izzy.' _I thought as she let out a small cry, "Magnus.." She said as she stood, walking over to me to engulf me in a hug, "I've missed you.." She said as I hugged her back, my eyes also moved to look at the older woman in the room, '_Maryse _I smiled at her and nodded in aknowledgement as she nodded aswell, releasing Izzy as I walked over to Gabe, checking his pulse and temperature,

"How long has he been like this?" I asked to no one in particular, "2 days." Maryse answered as she moved over to stand at the end of the bed, _2 days? Surely it couldn't be demon poison could it? This boy would have been dead at the 2nd hour. _"What caused this?" I asked again to no one in particular as I stared down at the pale boy, who was sweating stains into the bed.

Izzy let out a cry then as her mother embraced her, I narrowed my eyebrows as I looked to her, "Izzy? What did this?" I asked again growing impatient as Maryse also looked away rubbing her daughters back as Izzy mumbled into her mothers chest,

"Abbadon."

she said as I looked at her unbelieveably, _This boy SHOULD be dead then, surely their wrong.. _"Leave the room.." Izzy nodded understanding this proceedsure as she held her mothers hand, Jace following them out as I called out to him, "You. Stay." He froze as he nodded, closing the door behind him as he walked towards me next to Gabe,

I removed the blanket as I saw that the boy was shirtless, looking down to the cloth coverign his side as I removed it, seeing 5 large holdes, lightly brushing my fingers over them as I saw I got no reaction from Gabe. "Foolish Lightwoods.. We really need to stop meeting like this." I pressed the palm of my hand over him as I leaked my healing energy into the holes, finding their source.

It turned out to be Abbadon after all.. The poison had been there forawhile but it was moving slow, which was abnormal. It didn't take much of me to swipe the boys body of the poison, just 30-40 minutes at most as the 5 holes on the boys side closed up as I removed my hand. Letting out a sigh as Jace smiled at me, "You saved another from Abbadon.. Thank you." He said, as I nodded, "I won't ask for anything this time.. but a truce kind of gift for Alexander." Jace's eyebrows furrowed, "Truce gift?" He asked as I shook my head, removing my hood, "Where is Alexander anyway? I met his wife on the way up the Institute steps.. Thats not how he treats her, right?" I asked as I saw his expression go from questioning to hurt, "Jace?" He faultered as he backed away, "Magnus.." my smile dropped as I furrowed my eyebrows,

"Jace? What is it?" I said, moving closer to him as froze, meeting my gaze with his golden ones, "Alexander died 15 years ago.."

_Stop.. _

_Everything stopped then. _

Alexander wasn't dead.. He has to be here.

"You're _lying_.." I said as I backed away glaring at him, "This isn't funny Herondale."

"Bane.. I'm not joking.. " He looked serious..

_No.. My Alexander.. This isn't what I wanted, _

"How?"

Jace's eyes seem to have turned away as if being reminded of such a memory, letting out a shaky breath,

"Marax.. During the battle with Sebastion."

**Jace POV flashback [Note: Only part of Alec's death] **

I let my blade slash the demon in half as it exploded into bits, hearing screeches around me as I turned to see Sebastion standing above his arms crossed with a nasty grin on his face, he raised his hand as darkness seemed to move,

_Which one was that? _

I thought as another demon spawned, Clary ran over to me as she finished off another one, "Jace-" She said as I saw the demon form and shoot straight after the person nearest,

"ALEC!" I heard Izzy yell as I froze, my breath stopping as I saw the black haired shadowhunter collapse onto the ground the demon standing above him, I heard a womans scream as I clutched my blade.

-**end **

"It all happened so fast.. I don't even remember most of it.. But seeing him go down.. I-" he cut himself off as Magnus trembled, "Magnus I'm so sorry.." Jace said, "I thought you knew."

"You thought I knew?.." Jace stepped back a bit,

"Jace! I didn't even know he got _married_" I hissed as he widened his eyes,

"I didn't even know that he had a _kid" _I yelled

"This.. This isn't what I wanted for him, he shouldn't have died so young.." I whispered as I panted,

"This is my fault.. Jace I-" I stopped as I saw that Jace's eyes weren't on me, I followed his gaze as I saw Gabe raising up from the bed, his large grey eyes looking up at me, "Your that man I met.." he said in a innocent voice as I stepped away from him.

He raised up as he looked to his side, "D-Did you do this?" he asked as he looked at me amazed, I nodded as I turned back to Jace, "I'm leaving" I went to walk away as I felt something grab my jacket pulling me back. "W-Wait!" Gabe called out as he was half way out of bed, Jace looked wide eyed at the scene as he stepped back to watch,

I froze completely as I slowly turned around to look at the boy who was almost about to fall, he released my long coat, as he looked up at me, "Thats twice you've saved me.." he said as he raised up, a smile formed on his lips as I clutched my fist,

_That was Alec's smile.. _

"Whats your name?" he asked as I narrowed my eyes,

"Can't a simple thank you be enough?" He seemed taken back at my voice as he studdered, "I-I just want to know your name.." He said as I mumbled lowly,

"Magnus Bane.."

"Well.. Mr. Bane.."

'Alexander used to call me that.. I noted as I watched the nephilum.

"Thank you." He said finally using _his _smile as blush was covering his cheeks, I would have kissed him if it wasn't for his grey eyes or name.. if it was _him.. _ I nodded as I turned away, passing Jace as Jace had a weird look on his face watching me as I left the infirmary. I felt tears stinging in my eyes as Izzy and Maryse passed me to see Gabe. I just wanted to go home.. I clutched my fists tightly as I walked down the insitute steps, I saw that woman again standing there as she had a look of plea on her face, I nodded to her as I smiled feeling sympathy for the woman as I conjured a portal up infront of me.


End file.
